


The Legend of Zelda: Revival of Legend (BOTW-BOTW2 Fanfiction)

by ThatOneHylianWolfie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Epic, F/M, Mental Anguish, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneHylianWolfie/pseuds/ThatOneHylianWolfie
Summary: And so the prophecy of the Great Calamity came to pass once more. Calamity Ganon had been vanquished for yet another age, at a price this time. Zelda prepared to lead her inherited broken kingdom into a new age, while her allies began to rebuild some semblance of a peaceful world. All were blissfully unaware of a new danger lurking on the horizon...dark forces determined to fulfil an ancient prophecy that would see both the revival of pure evil itself and the revival of a legend.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	1. "Open your eyes"

The night air of Hyrule was crisp and serene, occasionally filled with the soft chirps and cries of the nocturnal wildlife that inhabited the lush landscape. A gentle breeze parted the blades of grass and the clusters of Silent Princesses which grew in abundance, causing the field to shimmer in the moonlight like an ocean. Most of the residents of the land had long since retired to the comfort of their homes and were now blissfully asleep.

However, one figure was still awake, keeping a silent watchful eye over the kingdom she was soon to inherit. Her hair flowed in long, bright golden locks and her facial features were delicate and pure. Though, her emerald eyes reflected rare wisdom for someone still quite young. She held a regal yet graceful, calming air about her.

**~ Princess Zelda ~**  
**_Future heir and divine guardian of Hyrule_**

Zelda stood pensive on the outside balcony of her bedchamber, overlooking the sprawling town below. Much of it was bathed in a dreary darkness, which was occasionally cleaved by a lake of moonlight unveiled by passing clouds. Raising her gaze further, she looked beyond the outer perimeters of the town to the vast lush fields beyond. Many settlements glowed softly in the distance, like beacons of comfort guiding weary travellers on their arduous journeys. The land looked more alive than it did just a few years prior and yet, symbols of death and destruction still peppered the landscape.

The mangled carcasses of many mechanical warriors lay felled among crumbling ruins, some were overturned in deep craters that pockmarked the land. Numerous ones had been piled high, in a grotesque twined pillar of spider like legs. They were gradually being broken down and taken away but not fast enough for Zelda, who was observing them with sheer despair. For her it was a continuous reopening of past wounds, a daily reminder of past failure and a visual blight that could not be scrubbed clean quickly enough.

Tonight's observation brought with it an air of intense unease compared to other nights. This night Zelda did not focus on the hope of a kingdom rising from the ashes, but the gnawing fear of a slumbering evil laying in wait to tear it all down again. They had called it the Great Calamity, a primal evil that was prophesised to return every 10,000 years. An entity of malice which plagued the world leaching off the very breath, of the wild landscape it touched. Corrupting the essence of man, beast and even machine. For the heiress of Hyrule, it did not sit comfortably with how the scriptures of old continuously foretold of this cataclysmic event, as though it were a perfectly natural endless cycle of destruction and despair. She had seen the intelligently coordinated destruction of that vile entity closer than most, for she herself had played a vital role in containing and vanquishing it.

According to the prophecy they were safe for many lifetimes and yet, Zelda could not shake the feeling that they would be witnessing that same destruction sooner…. far sooner.

No quicker had the thought crossed her mind, a grotesque rending sound pulled her to. Spinning around frantically to locate the source of the sound, she was only met with the eerie stillness of her bedchamber. She tried to steady her breath, but the air suddenly grew thick and closed in. A sinister feeling began to creep its way into Zelda's increasingly anxious resolve. Flecks of luminous red and purple miasma began oozing from the stone floor beneath her feet. "It cannot be!".

Returning her panicked gaze to the field, the pale lake of moonlight bathing the land just moments before was now an ocean of crimson. The moon loomed ominously many times larger in a now blood red night sky. Before Zelda could think another thought, there was a **_'woosh!'_** and she was suddenly elsewhere clutching herself amidst an icy cold wind.

She quickly realised she was now standing in the province known as Tabantha, revealed by the large mechanical eagle-like structure of Vah Medoh dominating the skyline above her. No sooner was she there reeling from what she had just witnessed, another grotesque rending sound echoed cross the deep canyons of Tabantha. To her horror, the giant bird above began to bleed a thick purple substance that rained down on the village below…. "malice!". The creature groaned to life letting out a shrill, horrifying shriek. A loud rapid beeping sound could be heard before the creature shot out a laser far out of sight over the mountains.

**_'Woosh!'_** the air grew ever colder still. Zelda was now stood on a cliff overlooking a barren wasteland. Again, knowing where she was, Zelda turned around to be met with the looming image of the large mechanical camel like structure of Vah Naboris perched on the rocks above. The same rending sound echoed out across the cliffs and it too, began to bleed malice before groaning to life, letting out an equally unsettling shriek. The same familiar beeps rang out and a laser fired, disappearing over the cliffs above.

Zelda's growing nausea was made worse by the third **_'woosh!'_** which pulled her at lightning speed to the lakes of Lanayru. No rending sound this time. The lake was already flowing with viscous malice, which was not only bleeding from the body of Vah Ruta but also welling upwards from out of its trunk as a thick column of purple. The same beeping sound rang out and a third laser disappeared over Rutala Dam.

A fourth **_'woosh!'_** swept Zelda off her feet and she was now choking on burning air, high in the peaks of the Eldin volcano…. Death Mountain. The large mechanical lizard that was Vah Rudania clung to the rocks and with the same grotesque sound, it began to bleed malice; a steady stream meandering its way down the volcano like lava. The same beeping of the last three times rang out but this time, Zelda had a clear view of the laser. Though she already knew the intended target, she could now see Hyrule Castle firmly in the sights of all four Divine Beasts.

Yet another **_'woosh!'_** and Zelda was now stood back on the balcony of the castle gazing out in horror at the now unfolding nightmare in the land below. Slowly out of the darkness crawled one at first, then two, then four, doubling faster and faster. A steady trickle became a torrent of mechanical spider like creatures, clawing their way towards Hyrule Castle Town. A sea of red lit up across the field and a cacophony of beeps rang out and suddenly, Zelda was awash in the light of countless laser beams.

Screaming out in fear Zelda spun around, to be met with a single portly figure with a mane of white hair. "Father!" she cried out and attempted to stagger towards her father's outstretched hand. Her awaiting father suddenly twisted his open hand into an accusatory point and his solemn face twisted with pure contempt. "You have failed Zelda!" he hissed. "F-father?" Zelda stammered. "You have failed both as my daughter and as future ruler of Hyrule and now you shall inherit a kingdom of nothing, exactly as foretold!" her father seethed back. Tears poured down Zelda's face as she let out an anguished cry. "F-father, I-I-I tried my best!" she sobbed falling to her knees… **_'woosh!'_**.

Zelda rose slowly to her feet in a now unfamiliar place. The air was dank and musty. Barely seeing in front of herself, Zelda staggered forwards in the unknown darkness. The air was eerily calm and yet, Zelda's ears were reverberating with the thunderous sounds of her own frightened heartbeat. All else that could be heard were the occasional droplets of water, leading Zelda to believe that she was now deep underground in what felt like a cave or mine.

Zelda had stumbled awkwardly about for what seemed like an eternity, being guided only by the faint glow of the mysterious luminous stones that lined the wall. The suspense filled journey ended abruptly when she fell painfully on crags of rock. Pulling herself awkwardly to her feet she suddenly found herself inches away from a skeletal face, thinly covered with dried taut sinews of decayed flesh. She tried to scream but it felt as though her breath had been sucked out of her lungs and into the agape mouth of the lifeless body in front of her. A demonic voice echoed across the chamber, "open your eyes!" and the head of the decayed body snapped grotesquely in Zelda's direction. The dark empty sockets were now incandescent with crimson red eyes, which appeared to burn into Zelda's very soul.

Finally issuing a panicked scream, Zelda came to as a crumpled heap on the cold stone floor of her brightly lit bed chamber; now filled with brilliant sunlight. Pulling her aching body up from the floor she stumbled sleepily towards a dresser, taking a seat in front of a large mirror.

She observed her delicate features in the mirror, her anguish filled emerald green eyes gazing softly back at her. Her facial expression was weary, troubled; still defined by the nightmare she had endured last night. "What if it wasn't just a dream?" she murmured softly to herself. "What if the worst is yet to come?". Unable to shake what her father said to her in her dream, Zelda felt more powerless than ever before. Sure, she had the power to seal the calamity at the last moment… with the help of the Divine Beasts and Chosen Knight wielding the blade that seals the darkness. This however, this was now on her… alone. To lead and heal a kingdom heavily maimed by the calamity. There would be no help this time and so she needed to change; the old Zelda needed to go. Opening a drawer of her dresser, Zelda reached for a small dagger and pulled her flowing golden river of hair over her shoulder. Observing in her mirror, she took a deep breath, put the dagger to her hair and began to cut.


	2. Dawn of a new day

The sleep deprived princess was now sat poring hopelessly over what would become the most monumental moment of her life, condensed onto but a single piece of paper. It was hand delivered earlier that day by royal messenger. She could not bear to even open the door fully, simply reaching out awkwardly through a small gap to clutch the thick wax sealed scroll. It was stamped with the sacred symbol they call the Triforce. Months of preparation, delay, more preparation, followed by more delay. Now finally, she could delay no more. It was officially the day of Princess Zelda's coronation.

She felt neither ready nor worthy, her father's words reverberating in her ears from the nightmare before. It was only the summary of how she had been feeling, ever since she regained control of the war-torn kingdom of Hyrule. Yet, here she now sat having to follow other's wishes once more, like she always did when she was little. A pang struck Zelda's heart, her eyes continuously scanning over the title of the unfurled scroll: _'The Coronation of Queen Zelda of Hyrule – Order of ceremony'_. **_What about what I want!?_** she mused bitterly. All her life she had been mandated to say this or go there. It had never been enough; her father had made it quite known. Now she was alone leading an entire kingdom she was sure did not believe in her. Tossing the scroll aside she stood abruptly, leaning over her dresser and drawing deep shaky breaths. Her heart doing somersaults as the daunting reality of the day lay before her. Glancing up ever so slightly to look at herself in her mirror… she gasped.

She was sure she saw it. One of the most grotesque looking things she had ever seen: a gnarled, leathery, severed hand resting on a shelf behind her with a single eye embedded in the palm and it was staring right at her. However, as quickly as she spun around it was gone. Her heart pounded in her chest as a shiver crept down her spine. She heard a faint scratching sound coming from her balcony and found herself carelessly hurrying over. She gazed up around the threshold and then peered cautiously over the balcony to the deep glistening moat below but saw nothing of concern. Raising her gaze to the vast planes beyond, she then let out an exasperated sigh. Exhaustion and the weight of the day quickly took over her thoughts again and she cradled her head in her arms. All the while, she was blissfully unaware of the gnarled hand which had crept up from under the balcony and was reaching…dangerously close to her throat. The door crashed open behind her and Zelda wheeled around and hurried back into her bedchamber.

"If only…if only it were that easy just to reach up and wring her neck" an ominous cold voice declared. Tucked away in a hidden cave within Hyrule Meadow, two dark hooded figures sat around a simmering fire. One clutching a mysterious crystal orb which bore the imagery seen by the grotesque hand. "You may soon have that chance" the voice's companion responded, "and it cannot come sooner it seems, I fear time is running out". "You'd be right my dear", Zelda's unknown spy uttered. "His Excellency is growing weaker by the day; I felt his life force much clearer before the Great Calamity and now his voice is but a frail whisper". The figure gazed on coldly. "The Shadowmaster may not be strong enough to choke the life out of this little usurper, but my own hands will be". Zelda's spy lowered their hood and raised a pale claw like hand, squeezing it shut on an imaginary neck. His pale face contorted with aggression. "Tonight…", his companion responded lowering their hood also. "Our pet rat within the castle can be trusted?" she asked. "Yes", he responded with a cold smile. "Tonight, we set the wheels in motion for the destruction of this retched kingdom and its false leader".

Oblivious to the coming danger on the horizon, Zelda was in more danger in that moment of being slobbered to death by her loyal Hylian Retriever affectionately known as 'Nayra'. Appearing without warning, the 'vicious beast' burst into her bedchamber just moments ago and had bowled Zelda clear onto the bed barking and licking her 'prey's' face excitedly. Zelda rolled around in hysterics with her furry companion, despite the panicked apologies of a young Shiekah woman who had now entered the room. "Your majesty, I am sorry, I am so so sorry! Nayra get off her this instant!". Her face was soft and deceptively reassuring. One could easily forget that she was lethally skilled in the ways of swordplay and Sheikah magic. Especially, since but a few weeks ago she had the body of a woman well over 100 years old.

**~Impa~**  
**_Royal attendant and Sheikah warrior reinvigorated_ **

"No lady Impa, it is quite alright" Zelda responded with a giggle. "Actually, I needed some of Nayra's love this morning". "Less of the 'Lady Impa' your majesty" Impa responded with a wry smile. "I can't help it, no one can!" Zelda said, laughing. "You went from ancient to young overnight, I am still surprised you agreed to finally use Purah's anti-ageing rune!". "Well, the arthritis finally got the better of me in the end and you know how persuasive she can be" she rolled her eyes. "You should see us both now with Paya, we make her feel old!" she attempted something of a Sheikah dance move, whilst retaining the awkwardness of an elderly woman. Zelda burst out laughing. "Well, it is a good change" she said with a warm smile. "I could say the same thing about you", Impa responded gesturing to Zelda's hair. "It suits Her Majesty perfectly". "Okay less of the 'Majesty' for me and less of the Lady Impa for you, deal?" Zelda said flatly. "No, not deal! One of those labels is soon to be true later today and it isn't my label!" she said grinning enthusiastically... "I know!".

**_That had sounded far sharper than I wanted it to._** Impa's face flashed with slight concern. "I'm sorry Impa…I"-. Struggling to keep herself composed, tears began to well in Zelda's eyes and roll down her cheeks. Impa's face softened and she gave Zelda a smile that carried a soft reassuring wisdom, like that of a loving grandparent. "I am guessing this is perfectly okay to do then for a few more hours?" she said approaching Zelda and sitting on the bed next to her wrapping her in a warm embrace. "You are scared, huh?" she said soothingly, patting Zelda's back gently. "Scared, is a huge understatement" Zelda sobbed. "I am not fit to rule, father told me so". "Sweetheart, that is not true!" Impa said firmly furrowing her brows. "Your father…yes he was harsh on you, but he was thinking like a King. He **loved** you and he **believed** in you". "Well, he never said it, never showed it!" Zelda responded. "I never got to hear how proud he was of me, how much he believed in me!". Impa released her embrace beaming at Zelda. "Well, that changes now because I have something you might like to see".

Impa got up and made her way across to a satchel she had been carrying. There, she heaved out a large leather-bound tome and carried it over to Zelda dropping it gently in her lap. "What's this?" she said softly. "Open it" Impa replied, her eyes alight with enthusiasm. Zelda did so. "Why this! This is…". "Your father's journal" Impa concluded for her. "We found it in a hidden room in the library, presumably his study". "He was always so secretive" Zelda said sadly. "Read it" Impa said with a warm smile. Zelda began to read, and yet more tears began to flow. Finishing the final entry Zelda gazed up softly at Impa. "He…really did care about me". Impa nodded. "He would be so proud of you Zelda and would have desperately wanted you to take his place on the throne". "You are our light forwards in a world of shadow and despair, so burn bright for us Your Majesty!". Zelda rose to her feet more confidently. "Help me to get ready?" she said with a smile. "It would be a pleasure" Impa responded. "You know Impa…I'd much rather you as a grandma than royal advisor". "Watch it!" Impa cackled. "By the way Impa I had a horrible dream last night, it is troubling me to no end" Zelda said, determined to get last night off her chest. "Oh? do tell me about it".

Elsewhere in the cave, the mysterious spy was watching the conversation between Zelda and Impa unfold. His companion had just returned, carrying a basket of foraged items. "The girl sees him" he said coldly. "She is waking up to the Origin Prophecy" his companion responded. "We have to execute this plan swiftly tonight once she is crowned". "I concur" the male replied. "her powers are rapidly growing, and she is too close to His Excellency for this to be left a moment longer". His companion looked concerned "you are sure this will work?". The male turned to her, his pale face painted with a mocking expression. "Look, I don't see why we can't just kill her and break the bloodline! We get caught we are dead...for real this time and then that is it. Everything we are, lost to the sands!". The male grinned widely at her. "Which is precisely my dear why it is going to work. We **already are** scattered to the sands of time. Lost to the ages. A mere fairy-tale an ageing grandmother can barely recount correctly for young brats! That makes us more dangerous than they could possibly comprehend!". He continued on even more impassioned. 

"Tonight they will party and sup their wine and indulge their grotesque appetites, like the parasites they are on this land. We will then hit them with all our wrath and leave them dazed and panicked as quickly as we came having moved a significant step closer to our aims! The girl however, she is bound by destiny. She is fortunate to live for a little longer, just to play her role in helping us. Then when we achieve our aims, His Excellency grants us the pleasure of disposing of her as we see fit". He made his way to the entrance of the cave, the sunlight revealing him to be unnaturally skeletal looking. His eyes burned with hatred as he focused on the proud unsuspecting castle. "Send the signal now to begin preparations" he said with a wicked smile.

"That is…unsettling" Impa said with a grimace trying to help prepare Zelda as she finished describing her nightmare. "As for your father, well you know now that is not true". "What of the Divine Beasts?" Zelda asked. "Well as far as we are aware, they decommissioned themselves. They stopped working and then disappeared suddenly. No one knows why or where they are, although Robbie and Purah are following clues", Impa replied. "That bothers me" Zelda said anxiously. "Well...if they have all vanished, they aren't a threat" Impa reassured, although she looked mildly uncomfortable. "If they come back?" Zelda shot back. Impa paused. "Then there's that body I saw!" Zelda pressed. Impa sighed. "Or it could just be a bad dream because you are under Hylia knows how much pressure right now. You have enough on your plate, try not to add more". A moment of silenced ensued between them both, as Impa prayed Zelda would just drop it and focus on the day at hand. A loud crack from outside broke the awkward silence and made them jump. Rushing to the balcony they both caught a glimpse of a brilliant bright coloured ball. "Someone is keen to celebrate early" Impa laughed.

Elsewhere in the castle, a scrawny unpleasant looking man grinned widely upon hearing the cue, showing a mouth full of rotten teeth. "Ere we go!" he said cheerily whilst doing a smug dance before lowering a stolen Hylian Soldier's helmet over his scraggly hair. He picked the lock of his cell with splinters of an old bone. They had been given to him through a hole in the wall, along with the stolen uniform and strict instructions just days ago, by two mysterious individuals he had befriended from his prison. Picking yet another door, he snuck his way down to the bowels of the castle, following his crudely sketched map all the while. He cautiously passed by far fewer guards than during his previous practice runs. **_This is so easy!_**. He eventually encountered a group of guards on their break enjoying a Hylian card game. However as before, short of giving him odd looks no one done anything to stop him. ** _Royal idiots!_** he thought gleefully. He finally reached an end door which led to the castle's hidden docks and sat in wait, ready to play his part in a very dark plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~At this point a question may be raised~
> 
> Link - where is he?: I get it of course, what is Legend of Zelda without our hero? This was a decision I made to start off with Zelda in the foreground. We had hundreds of hours as Link in BOTW in terms of gameplay and many more hours playing out his story arc as a revived hero. While I found Zelda's character traits absolutely fascinating, we only got to see these in snippets of dialogue and memories from Link's perspective and so she didn't feel as salient for me in the overall journey itself. I feel that there is a lot of storytelling and character development potential with Zelda. 
> 
> Therefore, I really want to establish her more (in my own way of course). She is now a more present force in Hyrule and I want her to now exist as a complex standalone character rather than just a plot device for Link. Also, bear in mind the first two chapters are more like 1 and 1.5 as they both take place very close together, which is why Link is currently not present. I'd have made them one big chapter if I didn't think it would have been harder to digest.
> 
> Do not fret though! Link is about to make his appearance!


	3. "I crown thee"

Princess Zelda suddenly could not breathe...her heart was pounding in her chest as she struggled to fight back. Her head began to go light and her vision fuzzy, as she felt icy hands wrap around her throat choking her. She did not even have time to anticipate it. The minute she saw herself in her ceremonial dress, she suddenly felt like she was being suffocated by some hidden malevolent force. "It's okay sweetheart, breathe! You are having a panic attack, so nice deep breaths okay?" Impa soothed rubbing her back. "I…don't…think…I can…do this" Zelda struggled as she hyperventilated. "You absolutely can! We all believe in you!" Impah said assertively. "I... can't! I am not…worthy!".

Zelda looked back helplessly at Impa who only beamed even wider. "Let's ask someone else if you are not worthy, shall we?" she said hurrying to the door. She left the room, leaving Zelda alone for what felt like an eternity. Her mind was a torrent of thoughts. **_Father…Mother…what would they both think of me if they were here to see this. What does anyone think of me? I wiped out darkness that had already ravaged this land precisely because of my own failures! How can I even be trusted to watch over Hyrule after that? -_**

The door opened and in slowly walked Impa…followed by **him**. The man who said nothing whilst bringing with his presence the countless whispers of legend. A beacon to all in the darkness, slayer of monsters. The man who carried the unfathomable power of a God yet, simultaneously held himself in such humble stature. The man who everyone seemed to know both everything and nothing about. The hero of Hyrule…

**~Link~**  
**_Slayer of darkness and Zelda's most trusted bodyguard_ **

As always, Link remained silent. However, he need not say much at all, for he always had a way of saying what needed to be said without uttering a single word. Zelda often got lost in those sapphire eyes. To her they carried the unpredictability of one of the many untamed wild horses that roamed the land of Hyrule and yet…Zelda saw such a spark of devotion in them as they locked with hers. Her face flushed and yet, her breathing calmed. Just like that, his very presence was enough to make her demons turn tail and flee. "Link...tell our soon to be Queen of Hyrule…errm…in so many…words just how worthy she is" Impa said enthusiastically at first. However, she soon grimaced as she suddenly remembered Link to not exactly be much of a talker and realised that the whole thing could be about to backfire spectacularly.

"I have no right to ask that of you!" Zelda interjected. " **You** destroyed Calamity Ganon, not me" she added, her voice quavering. "I sealed him sure, but it was too little too late! This land and its people paid the penalty! Even when we prepared all that time before, I was…" her eyes welled. "I was so horrid to you Link and yet you stood strong and guided me, **protected** me!". She let out a long shaky sigh. "If anyone should grace my Father's throne Link…it should be you. I do not deserve this, and you deserve better…all of you". Impa's face was etched with pain at Zelda's anguish. Link, however, did not react in this way but the way Zelda longed for without knowing it. Without word he got down on one knee, bowing his head and closing his eyes. His arm across his chest in a sign of unwavering loyalty and respect. Zelda realised in that moment…to him she would always be worthy…and was all she wanted to know.

The ceremonial hall of Hyrule was alive. Guests from far and wide had turned up to show their support for the future monarch. There was an excited buzz in the air from a nation of people desperate to claw something positive back from the maws of despair. Zelda could hear the faint murmurings at first and the louder they became, the harder her heart began to beat. She was guided by a procession of prominent Hyrulians who had now stopped at two large closed wooden doors which led to the hall. Notably at the front was Kapson, the ageing Zora priest who clutched an ornate golden sceptre capped with the same distinct triangles as on the wax seal of the ceremonial scroll. He was flanked by four Hylians, three of them carrying urns and the fourth carrying a small basket of food.

Next was Princess Zelda, who was reluctantly allowed to have Link by her side by a protesting Purah who had to be reminded by Impa that being seen by and with him was not bad luck because it was in fact a coronation and not a wedding. It was not often Zelda witnessed the hero of Hyrule blush, but she did find it rather cute despite blushing herself. Impa however, advised Zelda to walk in the ceremonial hall unaccompanied to demonstrate her standalone strength for her Kingdom, stating that it was of paramount importance. Before Link was ushered away, without thinking Zelda quickly reached out and grabbed his hand and their fingers interlocked. He turned to her and both met eyes very briefly smiling at one another. In that moment Zelda was not sure whether the giddy feeling she was experiencing were nerves or…something else…but she liked it.

"Splendiferously adorable!" a voice rang out behind Zelda prompting her to release Link's hand from her own. She turned with a coy smile only to be outmatched by an even wider charismatic one. Behind her stood four new generations of leaders, descendants from four great fallen warriors. The one Zelda now found herself engaged in conversation with, she knew would rapidly become one of her closest friends from the moment they met. He was a proud charismatic figure, with a larger-than-life personality. His presence always lit up a room as he burned with a rare resilience and unbreakable positivity he had forged out of tragedy and loss. Zelda had often watched him with admiration since they gathered a few times after her return, as he always captivated those around him. With him on her side Zelda knew Hyrule was that much safer.

**~Prince Sidon~**  
**_Royal envoy for the Zora race and designated keeper of light_ **

"Do I detect the early blossoming of something magical?" Sidon beamed. "Of course not! It would be most unbecoming!" she shot back flustered. Sidon's grin could not have been wider. "It most certainly would not! You and Link would make a fantastic pair. A gift of a match sent to Hyrule from Lady Hylia herself!" Zelda was scarlet. "Just look at those cheeks, redder than embers from a fire! Says all we need to know" he teased. "Hey Zelda, if you get married to Link you won't pass up on me becoming a bridesmaid, will you?". A young Gerudo girl poked her head out from a little further back in the procession beaming at Zelda. Her hair was an intense red and her eyes a piercing green. She was still incredibly young but carried herself with a rare, formidable presence of a natural born leader. Staring into her eyes, Zelda saw the spirit of someone dear to her who had long since departed from the world…living on.

 **~Riju~**  
**_Royal envoy to the Gerudo race and designated keeper of light_**

"Oh, I can just imagine it!" she swooned. "Nice big fancy ceremony and Patricia could pull you both away on a fancy carriage…ooo no wait! Patricia could be the bearer of the rings!". Zelda was getting incredibly flustered. "You want a sand seal to…" she shook her head as if snapping herself out of a daydream "wait why are we having this conversation on my coronation!? We should be thinking about me being a leader!". "Because you deserve a future too Your Majesty" a soft wise voice rang out. Zelda peered further back in the procession to see a proud Rito warrior peering out at her with a glint of wisdom in his yellow eyes. Out of the four of her chosen warriors, this one spoke the least. However, when he did Zelda was sure to take notice. He was not only a formidable fighter but also had a strong sense of morality and wisdom.

**~Teba~**  
**_Royal envoy to the Rito race and designated keeper of light_ **

"You serve this kingdom Your Majesty" he pressed on, "however remember that this is not all you are fit for existing for". "There won't be a more precious gift in your life than the companionship of a loved one. If there is one thing above Hyrule that will give your existence purpose and strength it is a partner". Zelda paused and appeared to concede. Teba nodded knowingly, the corner of his eyes indicating the flickering of a smile. "It was my wife and children who dominated my thoughts when I helped Link to take on Vah Medohhhoowwww! Watch it!" Teba scolded as he lurched forwards into Riju and Sidon. Behind him was the last of Zelda's chosen warriors but certainly not the least endearing. A young member of the proud Goron tribe, this warrior was ironically clumsy and nervous. However, true to his race he had a massive heart. He always stood by what was right and always provided a morale boost to the rest of them in the form of some needed comic relief at times. However, when things got serious Zelda knew he would deliver in surprising ways.

**~Yunobo~**  
**_Royal envoy to the Goron race and designated keeper of light_ **

"Sorry man" Yunobo said with a sheepish grin. "I skipped on my morning bowl of gravel today and I feel quite lightheaded between that and the nerves…hey rock roast is on the menu for later, right?". "Gorons!" Teba huffed burying his face in a wing. Zelda laughed. "Okay enough fooling around!" Kapson barked sternly. From behind the large wooden doors an organ began to sound, playing an ancient melody of unknown origin known as 'Ballad of the Goddess'. "This is the moment Princess Zelda, where the eyes of Hyrule are upon you as their new ruler, are you ready to undertake such a task?". Zelda's heart resumed trying to escape from her chest. "As ready…as I will ever be" Zelda responded anxiously. "Very well, good luck!" Kapson responded and with a nod two Hylian soldiers heaved the two doors open to reveal a bustling hall with a sea of expectant faces.

"All rise in the presence of her holiness Lady Hylia!" Kapson declared. Everyone stood up. Slowly, Zelda and the rest of the procession followed Kapson to an altar at the front of the great hall she found herself in. She remembered getting scolded for playing in this room as a child by King Rhoam, now she walked here freely in his footsteps. It felt so surreal. Yet at the same time, given that it had miraculously survived the Calamity unscathed it could not have been more fitting. Zelda stopped at the designated point before a large throne that she would shortly grace for the first time as Queen of Hyrule. She felt hundreds of eyes burning into her. Little did she know however…that one eye belonged to the grotesque hand she had seen earlier that day.

Kapson rested the golden sceptre on the altar before the throne and everyone took their seats again. "Under the divine grace of Lady Hylia, our land has prevailed against the forces of darkness and destruction" Kapson chanted reading from a large tome on a nearby lectern. "We give thanks to you Lady Hylia" the rest of the room answered in unison. "Forever may you rain supreme as divine guardian of our land" Kapson chanted. "We give thanks to you Lady Hylia" the room responded once more. Kapson reached in the basket of food pulling out a hearty radish and the four Hylians did the same pulling out different foods. They placed them gently on the altar, on which rested a statue of Hylia. "Lady Hylia, please accept this bountiful offering as a symbol of our devotion to your cause". "Praise be to Hylia!" the room chanted in unison. He then approached Zelda with the basket. Zelda reached in, hands shaking and pulled out an apple. Her legs felt like jelly as she approached the altar. "Lady Hylia" her voice wobbled. "Please accept my bountiful offering to you as the future ruler of Hyrule. Watch over my reign and guide me always". **_First tough part over_** she mused.

Yet more Hylian hymns rang out, as Zelda tried to comprehend the surreal experience. Through the eye of the hidden grotesque hand, her spies looked on in disgust from afar. "Pathetic!" the male said spitting on the ground. "Did you expect anything more?" his companion responded. "'Lady Hylia'…what utter nonsense" he seethed. "After we dethrone this false monarch, let us then desecrate every monument to their pathetic false prophet!". "With the utmost pleasure!" his companion nodded.

"Now it is time for the solemn oath to Lady Hylia. Princess Zelda please face your people". Zelda snapped out of her daze and stepped forwards. **_This is it_** she thought anxiously. Slowly turning, she was met with hundreds of faces of her soon to be royal subjects. She gulped, wrang her clammy hands and took a deep breath. "I, Princess Zelda, d"- she paused, gripped once again by anxiety. An awkward air descended upon the hall, as Zelda frantically tried to regain her composure. She finally found herself locking eyes with Link and took another deep breath. "Do solemnly swear that in the name of her most holy, Lady Hylia, that I will lead this beautiful kingdom of Hyrule along a path of prosperity. That I will possess and respect the divine and righteous balance of all three sacred elements of the Triforce. That I will have the Power to shape this kingdom in the image of all that is good, the Courage to stand against its mortal enemies and the Wisdom to use both righteously…until my last dying breath". Link's smile made the terrifying last few seconds worth it, as his face filled with pride and devotion.

"Light keepers step forward" Kapson ordered. Sidon, Riju, Yunbo and Teba did so. "Do you acknowledge the legitimacy of Princess Zelda of Hyrule's claim to the throne of this kingdom?". "We do" they responded in unison. "Do accept her rule over this land until her dying breath, as members of the four sacred races of Hyrule?". "We do" they repeated once more. "And finally…do you commit to serving her bidding and by proxy the bidding of Lady Hylia until your last dying breath, in the name of all that is righteous?". "We do" they responded one final time.

"Zelda please be seated" Kapson said beckoning to the throne overlooking the altar and sceptre. Zelda did so, looking on across the crowd…trying to distinguish whether they shared the Light Keeper's sentiments. The three Hylians carrying urns stepped forwards. Kapson removed the lid from the first urn. Dipping a finger inside it, he approached Zelda marking her forehead in a triangle shape. "With the sacred water from the Spring of Power we recognise your power over this land". He reached into the second urn and marked Zelda's forehead with another triangle. "With the sacred water from the Spring of Courage, we recognise the courage with which you stand for us". He reached for the third urn. "Finally, with the sacred water from the spring of Wisdom, we recognise the wisdom with which you will use to lead our land knowingly and truthfully into a period of undying prosperity and peace".

Kapson circled behind Zelda, disappearing. Zelda then felt the heavy weight of a crown being lowered on to her head. "You have been recognised as being worthy by the people of Hyrule, the four sacred envoys you have chosen and most importantly…by the divine power of Lady Hylia herself. "It is with great delight that I crown thee. Go forth, Queen Zelda of Hyrule!" Kapson declared finally beaming. The room erupted in thunderous applause and cheering. Zelda smiled emotionally at Link and for the first time…she felt strong.

Elsewhere…Zelda's spies were now incensed. "THEY USED THE SACRED WATER IN THIS JOKE OF A CEREMONY!?" the male bellowed; his body trembled with pure hatred. Somewhere unknown…something dark drank the malice oozing from male's spirit… and found it delicious.


	4. The calm before the storm

Dusk now began to descend upon the land of Hyrule. The dying rays of sunlight danced off the blades of grass, making the meadow glisten like a sea of gold. On one of the many roads that interconnected the dotted settlements, a large caravan trundled along; pulled by the newest fauna to be introduced to the land: the 'Great Hylian Oxenbeast'. These proud looking creatures were a new breed of species from a far away land previously unknown to Hyrule.

As normality returned and travellers from far and wide began to journey to and through the recovering kingdom, they brought with them many weird and wonderful items and creatures of all shapes and sizes. The first two of the beasts were gifted to Zelda who instantly fell in love with them and decided to set them free in Hyrule Field, where they soon established themselves and thrived. Now numerous across Hyrule they became recognised for their formidable strength, yet gentle temperament. This made them vital (albeit slow) for the transport of goods and materials and even more vital, for hauling large heavy materials into place during construction.

One such person who benefitted from these gentle giants, was a jolly merchant by the name of Beedle. Often, he would have had to travel vast distances by foot, hauling a giant backpack in order to sell his wares. However, he had recently been handed an official permit recognising his vital role in helping Hyrule's trade recover, thereby granting him access to one of these highly regarded beasts. As the caravan rumbled on along the sleepy road, Beedle took his permit out once more to have another look. Grinning excitedly, he hurried it back in his pocket and gave a contented sigh. "Boy this is great!" he exclaimed. "No more sore feet, no guardians, no Yiga bandits, no moblins, or bokoblins, or any oblins for that matter. Just you me and the open road buddy!". He leaned forwards and patted his giant companion. "We just need a name to call you now, hmmm…how about Moonga?" he pondered. The large beast let out a low loud "Moooo!". "Then it's settled! It is just you me and the open road Moonga. No danger and not a care in the world!".

Letting out a sleepy yawn he weighed up his options. There would not be a stable for a while yet and Beedle's stomach let out a long low rumble. Luckily, there was a cave nearby that appeared to have a fire going. "I'm sure they would be kind enough to share their cave and fire with us Moonga" he said happily. Hopping down from his caravan, he led the Oxenbeast to a nearby stream where it began to drink. "Be good, I won't be long!" he said to his new friend, before making his way slowly to the entrance of the cave. He never did see who was inside before a sharp crack made everything go dark.

Elsewhere, in the newly designated 'banquet hall' of Hyrule Castle, guests were busy delighting over quite literally a feast for the senses. A medley of delicious smells was wafting from a nearby room, where many gifted chefs from all corners of Hyrule were busy toiling passionately away over their beloved creations. Meanwhile, the guests were salivating in anticipation at the menus before them. Such appetisers included: Cream of mushroom soup, seafood soup, meat soup, salt-grilled greens and curry rice, among many others. These were then followed by hearty entrees: salt-grilled crab, gourmet meat stew, meat-stuffed pumpkins, gourmet meat and seafood fry, pumpkin stew and vegetable curry, also among others. The Gorons had their beloved rock roast, obviously. The third and final course was sure to delight Hyrulians with a sweet tooth and included: Honeyed fruits, honey candy, hot buttered apple, hot apple pie, carrot cake and wildberry crepes, yet again among many other choices. Of course, no meal would have been complete without beverages.

These consisted of countless pitchers of the Gerudo's 'noble pursuit', Hebra's signature wild-berry punch, Mabe Village ale, cloudy Hylian apple cider and Goron spice rum. There were also their mocktail counterparts and warm milk or pressed fruit juice for both the more controlled and younger guests. Everyone was wide eyed as their succulent meals were gradually laid out before them, one by one. "Wow!" one guest exclaimed, "they have really pulled out all the stops for this!". "Gracious!" Another replied, "this looks simply divine!". The room gradually filled with contented sighs and happy chit-chat, as Queen Zelda's guests filled their bellies with delicious food and drink.

Zelda was now half-way through finishing her vegetable curry which tasted just as, if not more amazing than it looked. She poured herself another glass of the ruby red 'Hebra wild-berry punch'. It was the perfect balance of sweetness and tartness and was chilled to perfection. She simply could not get enough of it. She did not quite understand the cause of the floaty feeling that came over her, but she enjoyed how relaxed and happy she began to feel. Throughout the meal, she observed the scene before her. Sidon sat nearby chatting away to a group of Hylian women about some local issues affecting Zora's domain. It was quite clear they did not hear a single word he was saying, they merely sat silent watching him with a giddy longing expression on their faces.

Elsewhere a young Sheikah girl was happily barking orders to pose at uncomfortable looking guests. She trained the Sheikah Slate on them and yelled "Click. Snap!" taking their picture mid pose before hurrying away towards her next poor target.

Zelda saw an opportunity and snuck a sly glance in the direction of Link, who was still trying to finish his second course while Yunobo tried to hard sell him a chunk of rock roast. "Mmmfph Lnk, you gtta try ths" he said between munching. "Iss smply delisshss" he said flinging crumbs of rock across Teba's plate. Teba let out an exasperated cry. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to not speak with your mouth full!?". Yunobo gulped down the chunk he had in his mouth. "Aww man Teba I am sorry, not just for this but for earlier too, please don't be mad!" Yunobo grovelled. Teba huffed. "Ahh don't worry about it, kid", he grumbled taking a sip of Mabe Ale. "Just enjoy your rock roast but please keep your mouth closed while you eat!". "You got it!" Yunobo grinned widely. "Oh, and make sure you finish it soon because your part in the royal dance is coming up", Teba said glancing Yunbo's way with a smug smile. Yunobo's grin faded, and a look of horror filled his eyes. Zelda had never seen the colour drain from a Gorons face before. She chuckled loudly and Link turned her way with an amused grin. Zelda's heart began to flutter as they locked eyes, she smiled bashfully as warmth filled her cheeks.

"Ahem!". Zelda turned to see both Sidon and Impa staring at her, with teasing expressions on their faces. "Oh!..Umm", she flicked her hair nervously". She gestured further down the table to Yunobo. "Poor Yunobo, Teba wants him to dance later". "Oh, he **is** going to!" Teba leaned in looking at Zelda with a mean, joyful look in his eyes. "Hey, man…heh heh, I reeeally don't think that is a good idea" Yunobo said nervously, trying to wriggle his way out of trouble. Zelda giggled coyly at Impa and Sidon. They did not buy it, however. "Yeah yeah!" Impa said playfully. "What!?" Zelda said flustered. "And the other hundreds of times you have looked that way tonight?" Sidon beamed. Zelda said nothing, instead she reached awkwardly for another glass of punch and took a big gulp. "Hey, you might want to go easy on that! Impa grinned. Which reminds me, Zelda its time. "Time for what?" Zelda said, puzzled. "You know…" Impa said holding a fork to a glass. "Oh!" **_I had completely forgotten to write something out!_**

Impa rang an empty glass with a fork loudly and the room fell silent as anticipating eyes fell upon Zelda. She rose slowly. Strangely she was not frightened at all. She felt growingly floaty and happy for some inexplicable reason. **_Maybe the berries had some mystical calming properties she was not aware of?_** She began her speech. "My loyal Hyrulians…no…my loyal friends. All of you have gathered before me today in a show of support that has left me overcome with emotion. I am honoured to serve you all as your Queen and your support has made me realise, that despite our heavy losses in the many years that have passed, despite the destruction of our homes and loss of many wonderful people from this world". Her breath grew shaky, and her eyes prickled yet she held her resolve. "And we have lost **many**. Fearsome warriors, friends, brothers…sisters". She glanced over at Sidon who for the first time showed a real flicker of pain. His eyes closed and he quietly dabbed a tear, as he no doubt clutched onto his few precious memories of Mipha. Zelda continued. "Mothers…and Fathers".

Her eyes shifted upwards to the heavens, she prayed that both her mother and father were up there somewhere watching over her. Some of her guests mourned quietly in the brief pause, while others immediately recognised the reason for Zelda's own anguish, clutching their chest and let out an empathic "aww". Zelda returned her gaze, her face etched with a determined strength, which she now projected onto the room before her. "Despite this loss, we will continue to rebuild and return bigger and stronger than ever before! We will all stand united in the face of darkness and in the name of Hylia, our dearly departed and all that is righteous, we will prevail!".

One person clapped…then another…and another. Eventually the whole room was on its feet, erupting in applause and cheering. Zelda raised a hand gently and the room respectfully quietened down. "I would like to raise my glass to every one of you brave, wonderful, strong people! All of you here today. Kapson, my light keepers, attendants, my brave knight…s", Impa and Sidon laughed quietly to themselves. "and guests including the wonderful servants and chefs, who volunteered their time to make this perfect day worth it!" She took her glass and the room followed. "Tonight, my first Royal Decree as your ruler, is that you all have fun. Eat, drink, dance and rest contentedly in your beds later, for we shall go forth tomorrow, tirelessly and boldly into a new age!". "Here here!" her audience declared cheerfully as they all raised their glasses. Prince Sidon stood up suddenly, raising a glass with a beaming smile once more. "To Her Majesty Queen Zelda, a ruler we will follow to the very end!". Zelda smiled slightly embarrassed. "To Queen Zelda!" her audience cheered, applauding once more.

"Click. Snap!" declared the young Sheikah girl popping up in front of Zelda and making her jump. She analysed the picture. "Ooo Your Majesty, that is one for a portrait!" she said showing Zelda her slightly awkward looking pose in the picture. Zelda still felt mildly unsettled that she was technically much older than the centenarian Impa and yet, still had the build and mannerisms of a young teenager…all thanks to her eccentric levels of curiosity. However, no amount of ageing would ever allow Zelda to match the 'young girl's' levels of knowledge on technology, which were phenomenal.

**~Purah~**

**_Eccentric ancient technology extraordinaire_ **

"Oh Linky, come pose with me and Robbie! We need more of us in the album!". She locked onto Link dragging him away from the head table. Many people now sitting at cleared tables, decided to take this as a cue to get up and mingle around. Zelda slowly took her seat again.

"That speech was…phenomenal!" Impa noted with a smile "I don't remember us even practicing it!". "We completely forgot!" Zelda laughed taking another gulp of the delicious wildberry punch. "Spoken like a true leader, you see? Your father would be proud!". "It's *hic* funny, you know. This drink, it is simply delicious *hic* and I think there is something in the berries *hic* that have calmed me down. We must *hic* get more. Impa try some!". Impa and Sidon roared with laughter. "That would be the alcohol my dear!" Sidon beamed. "Oh…what is alcohol *hic*, is it an elixir?" Zelda said looking puzzled. Sidon and Impa looked incredulously at each other. "Wow King Rhoam really kept you sheltered didn't he!?" Impa said with a look of pure endearment on her face. Zelda looked slightly mortified. "Like any responsible father should!" Sidon beamed at her reassuringly. "Enjoy the feeling but trust me Your Majesty, anymore and you will be royally sick the next morning!".

Far from the festivities in the cold dark cave, Beedle came to but immediately stilled his body and scrunched his eyes as his captors passed by. Both were unnaturally tall and thin looking. The male had long flowing dark hair and spindly fingers, which were adorned with two dark rings. One contained a blasphemous symbol of the Triforce upside down. The other contained an eerie crimson, monstrous eye. Beedle could just make out strange tribal markings starting or ending at his hand and trailing up his arm. The female was very much the same: thin, gaunt and pale. Both looked like they were on the brink of death. They carried a dark, icy aura about them. The woman was busy scrunching up Silent Princesses, crushing the poor blue flowers in a merciless grip. "I detest these weeds!" she hissed. "I know" her male companion replied, "at least they have some use tonight" he smiled coldly. The female turned tossing the pulverised petals into a large pot, along with a sunset firefly and some rather grotesque looking molduga guts. ** _A sneaky elixir_** Beedle mused.

"I miss the blood moon" the female sighed. "Me too, but don't worry" the male responded. "When His Excellency… **Ganondorf returns** , the blood moon will never fade on this retched land!". Beedle gasped without thinking and his captors wheeled round to face him. "Ahhh you are awake!" the male exclaimed. "Sorry about knocking you unconscious". "W-what do you want with me?" Beedle stammered. "The nerve of this Hylian!" the male captor said with a cruel laugh. "As I recall, it was **you** who wandered into our little hideaway, such a shame for you. You should have stayed away". He rounded on Beedle. "Please! Have mercy!" Beedle yelped. "I only wanted shelter and food! Please don't kill me!" he wailed. The man leaned down. "What is your name?" he said quietly. "B-b-beedle sir, I am but a simple humble merchant" Beedle pleaded. "I can see that", the creepy man said with a cunning look towards the caravan outside. "Well then Beedle. I am not going to kill you…but what I am going to do will make you wish I had!". From outside the cave a bright purple light shot out, followed by an agonised yelp.  


**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you for reading my FanFiction, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! :) I remain committed to going on this journey with you which will bridge the gap from BOTW to my own interpretation of how BOTW2 could play out, with both classic characters and characters of my own creation. I hope you stick around and will be very interested to hear your reactions! As always, this wouldn't be possible without the amazing characters and world Nintendo gave us, so all credit rests with them. ~


End file.
